1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a technique for controlling the output of a facsimile machine, and more particularly a technique for enabling selective output of data received by a facsimile machine at a particular time for security purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally in a facsimile machine, data sent by a sender is outputted as is if there is enough paper and the system is set in an automatic receiving mode. If there is no paper or the machine is not capable of receiving data due to jamming or other faults, data is stored in a memory and is automatically printed once paper is supplied. This method does not create any problems if data is received directly by a receiver; however, if the data was confidential and there was no one near the receiving facsimile machine, data would be exposed without being secured, thus imposing a security problem.
The Chou et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,124, entitled Method Of Providing Confidential Treatment For Facsimile Transmissions, discloses a method of providing confidential treatment for facsimile transmissions which places a received message in storage rather than printing it out upon a determination that a key is present in the message. The message may be printed out using a password.
The Mandelbaum et al. patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,897, entitled Secure Communication Apparatus And Method, discloses a facsimile machine in which a password followed by the insertion of a user's smart card must be enetered into the receiving apparatus prior to displaying or printing out a restricted facsimile message.
The Kawamura et al., patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,799, entitled Copying Machine With Reserved Copying At A Predetermined Time Period, discloses a copying machine in which a scanned document is printed at a predetermined selected time.
The following patents each disclose features in common with the present invention but do not disclose the specifically recited method of controlling the output of a facsimile machine for enabling selective output of printed data received through a facsimile machine at a particular time for security purposes of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,099 to Von Meister, entitled Method And System For Storage And/Or Transmission Of Confidential Facsimile Documents, U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,387 to Yamamoto, entitled Facsimile Apparatus Capable Of Preventing Receipt Of Unauthorized Facsimile Transmissions, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,336 to Chang et al., entitled Data Message Storage And Pick Up Service, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,136 to Wu et al., entitled Facsimile Apparatus And Method For Sending And Receiving Private Infornation, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,174 to Harris, entitled Facsimile Machine Time Shifting And Converting Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,156 to Fuller et al., entitled Method And Apparatus For Facsimile Enhancement, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,088 to LoCascio, entitled Facsimile Security System, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,761 to Tan et al., entitled Security Facsimile Systems.